Kanon Nakajima
Kanon Nakajima is a character in the Hunger Games and Total Drama series. She is one of the contestants in Total Drama Island and debuts in Welcome to Despair Island!. She is portrayed by Laura Bailey. Kanon is based off the character of the same name from the in-game novella of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Ultra Despair Hagakure. Biography Total Drama Island Welcome to Despair Island! Kanon is first introduced in the opening, when Cathy Munsch is introducing every contestant. She arrives in one of the yachts, along with Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Ibuki and Mahiru. She screams at the sight of Leon, who is surprised by her appearance. Tom asks Leon if she's his number one fan, and he tells Tom she's actually his cousin. Cathy introduces the others to her and Kanon promises Leon that she will win for him. When Ibuki comes out of the yacht along with Mahiru, Cathy introduces her as the former Ultimate Musician and now a famous singer/guitarist, Ibuki interrupts her by spelling her name and asking what does it spell. Kanon answers by sarcastically asking if it's Nikki Grahame's phone number. Leon, who is very excited by seeing Ibuki, tells her she loves her music, making Kanon jealous. After the last yacht arrives with the remaining contestants, Kaede is introduced by Cathy, who tells everyone she is a pianist, making Leon also excited that another musician is here, making Kanon even angrier. An enraged Kanon goes to confessionals and screams that she needs to get Ibuki and Kaede out due to her jealousy, but gasps as she thinks Leon might have heard that. After Cathy reveals the teams, Kanon ends up in the Screaming Gophers team. At the Screaming Gophers Camp House, the girls are talking while Ibuki is playing her guitar while Kanon is staring at her. Tenko congratulates Ibuki for her talent, but an annoyed Kanon says it shouldn't be too hard to play a guitar, to which Ibuki replies that it needs practice because it isn't as easy as it looks. All the girls continue to congratulate Ibuki as Kanon grits her teeth. In the first challenge, Cathy explains they must jump off the thousand-foot cliff and land on the safe zone. Everyone complains about this but Cathy tries to calm them down with making Hina jump as a demonstration, which doesn't calm them down. Korekiyo steps down as the Screaming Gophers grit their teeth, but suddenly Kanon panics because they have -2 negative points. Leon asks her to wait but she ignores him and lands on the safe zone, giving the team 2 points which evens out the competition. Trivia * She is the first contestant to ever go to confessionals. * She is the first contestant ever to survive two campfire ceremonies where she was supposed to be eliminated, by other contestants being disqualified or even being arrested. Appearances Category:"Total Drama Island" Characters Category:"Total Drama" Series Characters Category:"Total Drama Island" Female Characters Category:Screaming Gophers Category:"Total Drama" Contestant